


SOMEONE WRITE THIS PLEASE

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Courting Rituals, Courtship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Marriage, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nymphs & Dryads, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sirens, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Prompts I guessIf you have time on your hands and like to write, take a lookAnd if you do use some of these, could you please mention me somewhere in the notes or something? Mostly just so i know someone found them useful.  Thanks :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Bridgerton

My friend made me watch Bridgerton and I got an idea for a fic, but i have no time to write it. So if you have watched it (to be fair i haven't even finished it yet lmao) and would like to write it, be my guest.

Basically it's not even an idea, I just think it would be cool if Dream could be Daphne and Technk could be Simon and yeah. It doesn't have to be exactly like the series, but I'd just like it to include the idea of them faking it at first and the way Daphne starts her sexual life and discovers more about herself and stuff...

I'd also just like to see them in that 1800 setting pretty much

If you haven't watched it and don't want to but do want to try to write it, I could tell you more about the plot and you can freestyle the rest.

I don't know if anyone already had this idea or if anyone considers it a good idea at all, but I'd read it. 

Also I personally would like it to be dreamnoblade but do whatever 

Or as alternative, you can make it more appropriate for that time and make one of them the brother of the girl they are supposed to court or something and they have to hide their affections? i don't know

Have fun and let me know if you do write it!


	2. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting ideas that I have no time to write lol. I was thinking about requesting them to people who write one shot books but i don't know who to request it to and they're maybe not one shot material, you know?

You know the Disney movie Enchanted from 2007? 

If you don't, it basically starts as a cartoon about a girl living in the forrest until a prince finds her and they decide to marry right away, but his mother, the Queen doesn't want him to get married. So, the queen takes her to a well, pushes her in and she gets transported into the real world, in New York.

The daughter of a lawyer sees her and convices her dad to take her home until they find out where she lives. Aaand I could tell you the whole plot but i don't wanna spoil everything for those who haven't seen it. 

So  
Giselle: Dream  
Robert (lawyer guy): Techno  
Morgan (Robert's daughter): Tommy as his brother  
And i mean you can kind of figure out who's who for the rest

Anyway, this is just like a general idea, do whatever you feel with it.

Let me know if you write it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write any other ideas I've had for fics?  
> And if the answer is yes, should I be more specific about the plot? I'm usually not because they're just general ideas and you can do anything with them, especially when they're based on movies and such.


	3. Mythical/Mythological creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all kinda Dream centric lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, let me know if you use these ideas. 
> 
> Please let me know even if you don't write but you like them :))

1\. Nymph Dream 

-Dream wasn't always bad, he didn't choose to be the villain, but the war, the hatred, the fear (the egg too maybe) infected him, infected his connection to the lands, to nature, to everything that surrounded them, allowed a demon to take control over him. So he found himself locked in a prison because everyone thought he was the cause of all their pain.

-The smp wouldn't let him be alone in there, however, so one day Sam finds the walls of the prison breached by vines and Dream's cell empty

-They all go looking for him, searching every corner, they even beg Techno for help because they are scared.

-They find him in the forest, in a pond, bathing naked. 

-He is startled by their presence, having no memory of them. 

-They all stare at him as he smiles innocently at them, not even aware that he should be covering himself.

-Techno puts his cape around Dream. 

2\. Nymph Dream 2

-Dream is a nymph and the smp means a lot more to him than everyone thinks

-everything he did was to bring peace to it, to make sure no one else can hurt it. 

-He had to make sacrifices, to cause explosions, to light fires. They'd call him cruel, a tyrant. But while they started wars and caused pain, he was the one that had to pay the price. 

-Every explosion left scars on his skin, fires left pain in their wake. 

-He woke up with a strangled gasp one night, his heart burning. He knew what happened, he just couldn't get there in time. The community house was ash. 

-He felt every TNT that landed on L'manberg. But it didn't matter. He was taking something from them, but he was still paying the price himself. 

-He felt even when Tubbo testez the nuke. He felt fear.

3\. Siren/mermaid (if you don't want them to be in danger of being eaten lol) 

-They all gather around a campfire and Wilbur bring his guitar

-Everyone is singing and having fun, until Wilbur points out that Dream isn't singing with them. 

-They start asking him, begging him to sing. They're joking and laughing but Dream grows anxious. 

-He can't sing, he can't do that to them. He misses singing though, he hasn't been far enough from people in a long time.

-He'd hurt them, he can't...they'd fall în love...

-But he does, he can't stop himself and he starts singing.

-He can already see it on their faces

3\. Cerberus companion

-This is just Techno having a Cerberus pet

-And he named each head something scary but he talks to them in cute baby voice 

-the Cerberus growls at everyone but Techno...and it loves Dream somehow 

-Techno is kinda jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, should I add more of these? Does it help anyone?


End file.
